The Mystery Case of Kanda Yuu
by MeganeD-chan
Summary: Tidak banyak yang orang lain ketahui tentang Kanda, selain bahwa dia merupakan seorang mahasiswa tampan yang memiliki masalah temperamen, dan 'berteman baik' dengan Lavi, Alma, dan Lenalee. Well, setidaknya begitulah sampai seorang pemuda albino mulai muncul di hadapan mereka, dan selalu terlihat bersama Kanda.


**.**

 **.**

 **D. Gray-Man** **© Hoshino Katsura**

 **Warning** **: college!** **AU, OOC,** **Kanda's mouth, BL** **, typo,etc.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lenalee mengecek kembali jam tangannya. 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, dan ia sudah berdiri selama 10 menit di depan gerbang Black Order University, tapi tak satupun dari teman-temannya yang muncul. Bahkan termasuk Kanda yang merupakan pria paling disiplin sekalipun.

Gadis bersurai kehijauan itu hanya menghela napas, mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkan kebiasaan buruk setiap orang yang baru selesai menikmati liburan mereka. _Well_ … ia juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya untuk bangun lebih pagi daripada saat hari libur, tapi tetap saja! Ini sudah memasuki semester baru, dan semua orang seharusnya sadar bahwa mereka sudah harus kembali kepada kenyataan.

Setelah beberapa menit menggembungkan pipi disertai hentakan ganas pada ujung telapak kakinya, akhirnya ponsel gadis itu berdering. _Akhirnya_.

Dengan segera, Lenalee pun mengecek ponselnya dengan harapan menemukan pesan berisikan permintaan maaf Karena telah terlambat bangun, atau apapun itu dari teman-temannya. Namun, ia berakhir mengerutkan alisnya ketika membaca pesan singkat yang sangat tidak biasa.

' _Jangan menungguku_.'

‒ _kanda_

Dan seolah itu merupakan sebuah tanda, Lenalee pun mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"LENAAA!"

Seketika, ia pun menoleh pada sumber suara, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut merah dengan sebuah _eyepatch_ menutupi mata kanannya berlari dengan penuh semangat ke jauh di belakang pria tersebut, terlihat lagi pemuda berambut pendek keunguan dengan sebuah bekas luka sayat memanjang di hidungnya. Dan pemuda yang satu ini hanya memberi senyuman penuh rasa bersalah pada Lenalee tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk mengikuti tindakan kelinci hiperaktif di depannya itu.

Mendengus pelan, Lenalee pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memberi tatapan datar pada kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian terlambat 15 menit Lavi, Alma. Dan ini hanya semester baru!" Omel gadis itu dengan sedikit kesal. Bukan karena fakta bahwa temannya terlambat, namun karena fakta bahwa mereka tidak bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_.

Maksudnya, pria macam apa yang begitu teganyamembuat seorang GADIS menunggu selama lebih dari 15 menit?

"Maaf, Lenalee… Lavi memaksaku untuk berangkat bersamanya. Tapi dia masih tertidur ketika aku sudah sampai di apartemennya…" jawab pemuda dengan bekas luka di hidungnya―Alma―itu. Dia benar-benar terdengar begitu bersalah, meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahannya.

Dan yang namanya disebut pun hanya tertawa kikuk setelahnya. Namun kemudian, dia seakan teringat akan sesuatu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan mencari seseorang.

"Um… mana Yuu- _chan_? Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat. Bahkan terkadang kau kalah cepat darinya, Lenalee…" tanya Lavi tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberi Lenalee padanya terhadap kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Lalu gadis itu kembali mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Kanda berpesan padaku untuk tidak menunggunya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi sebaiknya kita memang tak perlu menunggunya."

Lavi dan Alma hanya saling memberi tatapan bingung, namun tak berkata apapun. Lalu setelahnya, mereka merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan mereka dengan erat sambil menariknya masuk ke dalam halaman depan kampus.

"Karena itu, jangan hanya berdiri di sana dan ikut masuk sekarang juga!" Ucap Lenalee, tanpa memedulikan respon kedua pemuda lainnya yang hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan.

 **.**

Lenalee akhirnya bertemu dengan Kanda pada hari itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia _melihat_ pria itu tak lama setelah upacara penyambutan. Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas, ia mendapati Kanda berdiri di depan ruang musik. Lenalee yang berada tak jauh dari san aawalnya berniat memanggil pria tersebut. Namun kemudian, ia mengurungkan niat itu.

Karena ia melihat Kanda tengah _berbincang_ dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal. Pemuda yang langsung mengingatkannya akan salju, dengan rambut indahnya yang berwarna putih itu. Ia saat itu tengah berdiri menyamping, sehingga Lenalee tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Awalnya mereka hanya berbicara santai. Namun kemudian Kanda menghela napas sambil mengatakan sesuatu, dan pemuda di hadapannya pun tiba-tiba terlihat kesal dan meneriakkan sesuatu pada Kanda yang―Lenalee bersumpah―membuat pria itu 'tersenyum' tipis.

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Lenalee hanya terhenyak menyaksikan pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya itu. Otaknya sibuk mencerna sesuatu yang sulit untuk diterima. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia melihat Kanda mendengus lalu mendorong pemuda berambut putih itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menutup pintu―mencegah si pemuda keluar dari sana. Setelahnya ia pun berbalik pergi menyusuri koridor, kemungkinan menuju kelas pertamanya.

Lenalee hanya tetap berdiri mematung di sana, merasa seakan-akan ia telah menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban. Dan ya…mungkin itu memamg sebuah keajaiban.

Melihat Kanda berbincang dengan seseorang dengan ekspresi yang 'bersahabat' adalah satu hal.

Melihat seseorang berteriak di wajahnya tanpa terluka atau terbunuh setelahnya adalah hal lain.

Namun melihat Kanda tersenyum pada seseorang benar-benar merupakan hal yang berbeda, yang bahkan sangat jarang disaksikan oleh gadis yang sudah berteman selama lebih dari 8 tahun dengannya.

Bel yang berbunyi pun kemudian kembali menyadarkan gadis itu pada kenyataan―dan kepanikan, sehingga ia langsung berlari menuju kelas kalkulus-nya.

Di dalam hati, Lenalee tak henti-hentinya memperingati dirinya sendiri agar tak lupa untuk meminta 'penjelasan panjang' dari teman _stoic_ -nya itu. Dan jangan harap Kanda bisa lolos begitu saja kali ini.

Apalagi ia punya firasat bahwa hubungan kedua orang itu benar-benar _menarik_.

 **.**

Kali kedua Lenalee melihat Kanda adalah pada saat istirahat makan siang.

Ia langsung keluar kelas dan segera menuju kelas tempat Kanda berada, hanya untuk menemukan Lavi dan Alma menyambutnya dengan gembira―mengadu bahwa 'Yuu _-chan_ menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami tepat setelah bel berbunyi.'

Lalu dengan kedua alis yang menukik ke bawah, Lenalee menarik lengan Lavi dan Alma menuju kantin dengan _sedikit_ terlalu keras. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dari mereka, gadis itu berfirasat bahwa targetnya berada di sana.

 _God bless her woman's instinct._

Awalnya mereka langsung memesan makanan, tanpa melihat meja mana yang masih bisa ditempati. Tentu saja, Lenalee sudah merencanakan di mana mereka akan duduk. Jadi saat pesanan telah berada di tangannya, Lenalee pun menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin untuk menemukan seserang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan orang tersebut.

Dan sesuai perkiraannya, Kanda tak seorang diri. Dia duduk memakan soba seperti biasa, dengan pemuda _snow white_ (Lenalee tak bisa menahan diri untuk memberi julukan tersebut) yang ia lihat pagi tadi. Pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Kanda, dengan bermacam-macam makanan yang jumlahnya tidak dapat dipercaya.

Lenalee sempat terkena _shock_ di tempat selama beberapa saat.

Ia baru pulih ketika Lavi berteriak, "Ah! Aku menemukan Yuu- _chan_!" dan berlari menuju meja dari orang yang disebut itu dengan Lenalee dan Alma mengekor santai di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di meja yang dituju, protes Lavi tentang 'Yuu- _chan_ , kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja?' langsung hilang begitu saja karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Kanda tengah makan bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal. Alma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara Lenalee hanya menatap datar ke arah Kanda.

Sayangnya, Kanda sama sekali tak memiliki inisiatif untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada teman-temannya. Melihat betapa jelasnya ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Dan sepertinya pemuda yang tengah duduk bersama Kanda mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu menelan mitarashi dango yang tengah ia kunyah, kemudian memberikan senyuman yang begitu menyilaukan kepada mereka.

"Ah! Apakah kalian teman-teman Kanda? Silahkan duduk!" Sapanya dengan sangat sopan dan bergeser ke samping untuk memberikan tempat duduk kepada ketiga orang tersebut.

Tanpa ragu, Lenalee mengambil tempat tepat di samping pemuda itu sementara Lavi dan Alma mengambil tempat di samping Kanda yang belum bersuara sama sekali.

Pemuda itu terus tersenyum kepada mereka, dan Lenalee pun merasa tak sopan jika ia tak mengembalikan senyuman tersebut. Dengan suara ramahnya ia bertanya, "Apakah kau juga teman Kanda?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri, dan sedikit menunduk.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku, karena aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Aku Allen Walker, mahasiswa baru di sini. Dan ya... kalian bisa bilang bahwa aku dan Kanda merupakan teman." Ucapnya dengan keramahan yang menandingi Lenalee. Jujur, gadis itu begitu terpana akan kesopanan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, tidak apa, Allen- _kun_. Aku Lenalee Lee, dan kau bisa memanggilku Lenalee. Aku sedang menjalani tahun kedua di sini. Salam kenal!" Balas gadis itu.

Mengikuti Lenalee, Alma pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Alma. Alma Karma. Aku di tahun ketiga, sama seperti Yuu. Salam kenal, Allen!" Ucapnya riang. Allen hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Tak mau kalah, Lavi pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan antusias.

"Aku Lavi Bookman! Panggil Lavi saja! Dan ngomong-ngomong, Allen... kau tadi bilang kau adalah teman Yuu- _chan_. Tapi bagaimana bisa kami tak pernah bertemu denganmu?" Ucapnya penuh rasa penasaran sambil menghiraukan tatapan tajam Kanda padanya ketika ia menyebut 'Yuu- _chan_ '.

Allen hanya tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

"Ah... sebenarnya aku berasal dari Inggris, dan di sana jugalah aku bertemu dengan Kanda. Aku sibuk dengan kegiatanku di sana, jadi aku belum sempat berkunjung ke tempat ini sama sekali..." jelasnya dengan nada bersalah.

Lavi langsung terperangah mendengarnya. "Inggris!? Wow! Pantas saja kau begitu _gentleman_! Aku kaget Yuu- _chan_ bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu... bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?"

Allen hanya tersenyum canggung. Dan seketika, Kanda pun memutuskan untuk ikut campur. Ia mendecih dan menatap Lavi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa berteman itu bukanlah urusanmu, _stupid rabbit._ " Ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang, tentu saja, tidak berpengaruh pada Lavi.

Dan Allen, menjadi seorang pemuda Inggris yang baik, mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Um... Tideoll- _san_ dan _ayah angkatku_ sepertinya merupakan teman lama. Jadi ketika ia dan keluarganya mengunjungi London setiap tahun, _ayah angkatku_ menawarkan mereka apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan kami...

"Dan terkadang, _ayah angkatku_ sering _sibuk_ dengan _kegiatannya_ sehingga aku selalu tinggal seorang diri. Jadi Tiedoll- _san_ sering mengajakku untuk makan bersama di tempatnya. Bahkan terkadang, aku sampai menginap di sana sehingga mau tak mau, Kanda harus terbiasa dengan keberadaanku..."

Puas dengan penjelasan Allen dan mengabaikan beberapa penekanan yang diucapkannya, Lenalee pun mencoba bertanya hal lain tentang pemuda Inggris itu.

"Jadi, Allen-kun... kau mengambil _major_ apa di sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya.

Dengan tawa malu, Allen pun menjawab, "Musik."

Lenalee hanya ber-ohh dan mengangguk saja karena memang, tadi pagi ia melihat Allen bersama Kanda berdiri di depan ruang musik. Alma merespon kagum sementra Lavi berkedip beberapa kali mendengar jawaban itu.

"Musik? Memangnya kau memainkan alat musik apa, Allen?"

"Dia bermain piano." Jawab Kanda mendahului.

"Piano?"

"Ya, seperti yang Kanda ucapkan."

"Hmm..."

Untuk beberapa saat, Lavi hanya menggumam dan mengerutkan keningnya—memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu kemudian, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"AHH! KAU ADALAH PIANIS MUDA ITU, YA!?"

Allen terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu, lalu wajahnya pun memerah sementara ia mencuri pandang ke sekitarnya dengan sedikit panik. Lenalee dan Alma hanya ternganga kebingungan, tak tahu apa-apa tentang yang diucapkan Lavi.

Kanda langsung menatap tajam Lavi karena hal itu. Ia pun juga menggeram kesal, merasa antara ingin menghajar pria itu atau menutup mulutnya.

Atau keduanya.

"Oi, _stupid rabbit_. Jangan meneriakkan hal itu di tempat seperti ini!" Desisnya, membuat Lavi sadar dan langsung duduk dengan kedua tangan yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Tch."

Alma pun memutuskan untuk ikut serta, "Hee... jadi, kau adalah seorang pianis, Allen?" tanyanya, disertai anggukan dukungan dari Lavi.

Allen tersipu dan tertawa malu mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Alma, Lenalee? Allen yang duduk bersama kita saat ini, adalah pianis muda berbakat di Inggris dan dunia! Dia sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan sejak ia berumur 12 tahun!" Bisik Lavi dengan antusias, sedikit takut bahwa Kanda akan benar-benar menghajarnya jika ia berteriak lagi.

"Eh?! Sejak umur 12 tahun!?"

"Wah... aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sehebat itu, Allen- _kun_!"

Seakan-akan ucapan mereka mampu membuat wajah Allen menjadi lebih merah lagi, pemuda itu benar-benar tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya. Walaupun ia sering mendapatkan pujian yang lebih tinggi, tetap saja... ini adalah pujian dari teman-teman barunya. Teman-teman Kanda.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kanda tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang dihasilkan dari perasaan bangga dan geram.

Untungnya teman-temannya juga tidak menyadari hal itu.

Lenalee, seakan mendapat pencerahan, langsung menatap Kanda dengan kesal. Ia masih teringat akan pesan yang dikirim padanya pagi ini, dan juga keajaiban yang ia saksikan sesudahnya.

Lenalee adalah gadis yang sangat menyayangi dan menghargai teman-temannya. Ia menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga, malah. Namun, ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Kanda sama sekali. Ia telah berteman lama dengan pria itu, jadi ia bisa memaklumi sikapnya.

TAPI. Lenalee tak suka jika ada yang menyimpan rahasia darinya. Terlebih jika itu sahabat dekatnya. Itu membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya seperti tak dianggap sama sekali oleh mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah sedikit pun memberitahu kami tentang Allen- _kun_ , Kanda? Bukankah kita ini teman?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menuntut, membuat Allen yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi tak nyaman.

Alma tak bersuara sama sekali, mengerti sepenuhnya tentang sifat Kanda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sementara, Lavi mendukung gadis itu. Merasa bahwa tak adil bahwa Kanda menyembunyikan orang seperti Allen dari mereka.

Dan Kanda hanya balas melirik dengan tajam kedua orang yang protes padanya itu.

"Kalian tidak saling kenal—"

"Aku kenal!"

"—jadi tak ada gunanya memberitahu. Kalian baru bertemu dengannya hari ini." Jelas pria itu setelah memberi tatapan 'tutup-mulutmu-atau-kucincang-seperti-kelinci-tusuk' pada Lavi yang sempat menyela kalimatnya.

Lenalee ingin protes kembali, namun tangan Alma di pundaknya disertai dengan gelengan kepala membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi, menyelamatkan Allen yang dirasuki sedikit perasaan bersalah.

Yah... untung saja ia sempat menghabiskan semua makanan yang dipesannya tadi tepat sebelum bel berbunyi.

 **.**

Sudah normal untuk menyambut seorang teman baru yang masuk ke dalam kelompokmu.

Lavi pun berpikir demikian.

Jadi ia pun segera mencegat Allen tepat sebelum pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kelas.

"Ayo pergi ke karaoke bersama, Allen! Kami juga sekalian ingin merayakan penyambutan kedatanganmu!" Koarnya dengan semangat, hingga ia tak menyadari ekspresi canggung yang tengah menghiasi wajah Allen saat itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, iris mata keperakan milik pemuda albino tersebut menangkap sosok Kanda yang tengah berdiri di ujung lorong. Sosok tersebut terlihat begitu khas dengan ekspresi kesalnya, serta tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan pada seseorang yang begitu tak peka akan keadaan.

"—jika kau setuju, maka tak akan sulit untuk merayu Yuu—"

"Maaf, Lavi! Aku benar-benar senang dan sangat berharap untuk bisa pergi, tapi aku memiliki tempat yang harus dikunjungi setelah ini... jadi, aku terpaksa menolak ajakanmu! Maaf!" Dan dengan itu, pianis muda tersebut langsung melarikan diri dari teman barunya sebelum teman baru tersebut sempat merespon.

"...eh? Lho—tunggu, Allen!?"

Dan Lavi pun hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sembari menyaksikan kepergian Allen.

 **.**

Sejak tadi, Alma terus-menerus mengutuk kebodohan Lavi yang gagal untuk mengajak Allen ke 'pesta kecil' mereka. Padahal, kelinci yang satu itu dengan percaya diri menyuruh ia dan Lenalee untuk menunggu sementara dia menjemput Allen ke kelasnya.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka menunggu selama 20 menit hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Lavi yang tertawa kikuk atas kegagalannya.

' _Allen sudah memiliki rencana setelah ini,'_ alasannya.

Inilah mengapa Alma tidak percaya jika Lavi yang menjemput teman baru mereka itu! Kalau saja Lenalee atau Yuu yang pergi, mungkin saja pemuda itu bisa ikut dan mengesampingkan urusannya untuk sementara waktu.

Alma mendengus saat memikirkannya.

Yuu memang merupakan yang paling anti sosial dalam kelompok mereka, tapi Yuu adalah tipe teman setia yang tidak akan meninggalkan temannya begitu saja. Meski ia tak akan pernah mengakuinya (setidaknya pada Lavi). Dan melihat betapa nyamannya Yuu ketika Allen ada bersamanya, Alma yakin bahwa Allen adalah seseorang yang begitu spesial sehingga ia berani bertaruh bahwa Yuu menganggap Allen sebagai teman baiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuu... Alma baru ingat bahwa tadi ia langsung menghilang setelah Lavi mengumumkan rencana perayaan tadi.

' _Eh, Yuu...? Kau mau kemana?'_

 _Kanda hanya berpaling sebentar, kemudian mendecih._

' _Aku harus menemui seseorang. Semoga beruntung dalam mengajak_ beansprout _itu.'_

 _Dan sebelum mereka sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, pemuda itu sudah berhasil menghilang dari pandanga_ _n_ _._

Alma hanya mendesah. Biasanya ia tidak akan berjalan pulang seorang diri seperti saat ini. Bahkan jika ia berbeda arah dengan Lavi dan Lenalee, ia masih memiliki Yuu—saudara angkatnya yang tinggal tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dan kini, setelah berpisah dengan kedua temannya, ia menjadi sedikit kesepian.

Andai saja tadi ia memilih untuk pulang menaiki bus, pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ekor matanya menangkap warna yang tidak biasa. Warna putih yang begitu mencolok, yang begitu kontras dengan sekitarnya. Dan entah kenapa, warna itu mengingatkannya pada teman barunya—Allen.

Lalu Alma pun mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, dan menemukan bahwa rambut seputih salju itu berdampingan tepat dengan rambut _raven_ dengan ekor kuda yang hanya pernah ia lihat pada Yuu. Dan ketika kedua pemiliknya mulai menyeberangi jalan, barulah Alma merasa diyakinkan. Bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Allen dan Yuu.

Alma hanya terdiam, dan tanpa sadar mulai mengikuti mereka tepat beberapa meter di belakang. Pikirannya disibukkan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Sementara tubuhnya hanya bergerak mengikuti insting keingintahuan yang ia miliki.

Kedua temannya itu kemudian memasuki sebuah toko yang ia yakini sebagai toko musik. Dan karena ia tak bisa mengambil resiko untuk ikut masuk, Alma hanya bersembunyi di balik papan tanda milik toko di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ini 'rencana' yang dikatakan oleh Allen tadi? Dan orang yang ingin ditemui Yuu adalah... Allen?"

Alma kini mengerti bagaimana keadaannya, namun ia tetap merasa heran.

Jika Allen memiliki rencana bersama Yuu, kenapa ia tidak langsung mengatakannya?

Alma tak menyadari bahwa ia telah bersemayam di sana selama setengah jam, hingga kedua temannya keluar dari toko tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun kembali mengekori kedua pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat Allen yang berubah menjadi begitu cerah dan bahagia, tengah menunjuk sebuah café sambil menyeret Kanda dengan menarik lengan atasnya.

Alma terkesima.

' _Meski tubuhnya hampir tak jauh berbeda dari Lenalee, ia ternyata cukup kuat karena bisa menyeret Yuu semudah itu...'_

Kedua kaki Alma mulai bergerak menuju café tersebut, tapi ia kemudian teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Allen di kantin tadi siang. Dengan melihat nafsu makannya, Alma merasa yakin bahwa pianis muda itu akan berencana untuk berlama-lama di dalam café tersebut.

Memikirkan rasa lelah yang akan menantinya, Alma pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti kedua orang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Bisa saja Allen meminta Yuu untuk mengajaknya berkeliling kota, mengingat ini pertama kalinya Allen berada di sini. Dan jika kami ikut menemani, ia mungkin merasa tidak enak dan tidak nyaman, ya..." gumamnya dengan pemikiran yang begitu positif.

Andai saja ia memutuskan untuk terus mengekori kedua pemuda itu, mungkin saja Alma akan menemukan fakta mengejutkan mengenai Allen. Dan Kanda.

Meski kini Kanda merasa lebih rileks ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Alma sudah tidak membuntuti mereka lagi.

 **.**

Salah satu dari sekian misteri yang Lavi dapatkan tentang Allen adalah, bahwa pemuda itu selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tempat tinggalnya dari mereka.

Setiap ia bertanya, pasti pianis muda itu akan menemukan banyak cara untuk menghindar dari topik tersebut. Dan Lavi dengan rasa penasarannya yang besar membuatnya tertantang untuk menguak misteri tersebut.

Karena itu, di sinilah ia. Berdiri bersama Alma dan Lenalee, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Kanda.

Logikanya adalah; jika Allen dan Kanda telah berteman lama, tentu saja Kanda mengetahui dimana pemuda albino itu tinggal, bukan?

Namun setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, ketiga orang itu tidak mendengar adanya tanda bahwa Kanda akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Karena ini masih pagi, bisa saja Yuu belum kembali dari lari paginya. Jadi kita lebih baik menunggunya di dalam," jelas Alma dengan santainya. Ia sudah hafal dengan tabiat Kanda yang selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk _jogging_ atau bermeditasi. Karena sejak di panti asuhan dulu, Kanda juga sering melakukannya. Hingga kini.

Untungnya ia sudah mengantisipasinya dengan membawa kunci cadangan dari apartemen Kanda, yang tentunya ia dapatkan dengan susah payah setelah ia memberikan komplain tentang betapa lelahnya ia menunggu hingga Kanda pulang.

"Meow~"

Dan seperti biasa, Mugen—kucing siberia hitam yang dibawa Kanda 2 tahun lalu setelah ia kembali dari liburannya di Inggris, duduk manis menyambut mereka. Atau siapapun tamu yang memasuki apartemen itu.

"Nyaaw~"

Hal yang tidak biasa adalah, keberadaan seekor makhluk berbulu di samping Golem. Seekor kucing berjenis _turkish van_ dengan rambut berwarna keemasan, juga tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Mugen. Dan gerak-geriknya menunjukkan bahwa kucing tersebut tidak menyambut mereka sama sekali, melainkan heran dengan keberadaan manusia asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sepertinya kucing itu salah mengira bahwa Kanda telah kembali.

Lenalee adalah yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Um... Alma, sejak kapan Kanda memelihara seekor kucing lagi? Seingatku, terakhir kali berkunjung ke sini ia hanya memiliki Mugen...?" tanya Lenalee dengan perasaan heran yang tertangkap jelas di sana.

Alma hanya menggeleng ragu, "Percayalah Lena, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini." Balasnya, mengabaikan Lavi yang dengan semangatnya mengangkat anggota baru tersebut ke dalam dekapannya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Kucing berambut emas tersebut terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan Mugen, yang dulu langsung mendesis waspada padanya saat Lavi pertama kali menggendong kucing tersebut. Ia bahkan juga mendapat salam perkenalan, berupa cakaran penuh kasih dari sang kucing.

Lavi masih ingat ekspresi wajah Kanda yang terlihat begitu bangga kepada kucingnya saat itu.

Kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, yang diyakini ketiga manusia di sana bukan berasal dari pintu depan.

Mereka bertiga curiga, jangan-jangan Kanda memang berada di rumah dan tak berniat membukakan pintu untuk mereka sama sekali.

Namun kemudian, sosok yang tak mereka duga muncul dari salah satu koridor di apartemen itu.

"Mnn... Kanda...?"

Yang terlihat adalah sosok Allen dengan baju kaus longgar yang mencapai pahanya, menampilkan sedikit pemandangan dari boxer yang ia pakai. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta kedua mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu menjadi bukti bahwa ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Makhluk berbulu yang awalnya masih berada di pelukan Lavi kini sudah meloncat turun dan mengeong manja di hadapan Allen, sambil menggesekkan pipi berbulunya pada kaki pemuda tersebut. Sementara Mugen hanya duduk dan memperhatikan interaksi kedua makhluk favoritnya itu—selain Kanda—dengan ekor panjangnya yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

"Tim..."

Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Allen berjongkok untuk mengambil kucing tersebut ke pelukannya, yang mana langsung mendapat respon berupa dengkuran senang dari sang kucing.

Barulah saat itu Lavi menunjukkan kekagetannya.

"EHH!? ALLEN!?"

Dan tentu saja, teriakannya berhasil membawa Allen pada kesadaran penuh. Ia tersentak dengan kedua manik keperakan yang membola, tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia saksikan.

"L-Lavi, Alma, Lenalee...? K-Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini...?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Alma dan Lenalee hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mulut terbuka, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kami berencana untuk memaksa Yuu agar ia mau memberi tahu di mana kau tinggal..." ucap Alma menggantung.

"Dan kami malah mendapatkanmu di sini." Sambung Lenalee.

Allen langsung terlihat panik.

"I-Ini, aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

"..."

Ketiga mahasiswa tersebut hanya bisa memberi pianis muda itu tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

 **.**

Untuk berkata bahwa Kanda sangatlah kaget ketika ia menemukan 3 orang tak diundang di ruang tamunya adalah pernyataan yang belum seberapa.

Seperti biasa, pada _weekend_ atau saat tak ada jadwal kuliah pagi, pemuda tersebut akan rutin melaksanakan lari paginya. Ia selalu bangun lebih pagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan dengan bermeditasi sesampainya di apartemen. Namun kini ia juga harus singgah ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli stok bahan makanan sebanyak mungkin, hanya demi memuaskan _black hole_ yang bersemayam di dalam perut kekasihnya.

Firasat buruknya muncul tepat setelah ia menemukan pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Karena tentu saja ia sudah menguncinya tadi, mengingat seseorang masih terlelap pulas sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

Firasatnya semakin diperkuat ketika ia melihat adanya sepatu ekstra yang berjejer rapi tepat setelah ia masuk. Dan lagi, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara familiar yang ia harap hanyalah bagian dari imajinasinya.

Sayang sekali, dari awal Kanda tidak memiliki imajinasi yang begitu tinggi. Kecuali untuk beberapa _hal_.

Ia masih sedikit lelah dan sesegera mungkin ingin memulai meditasinya sementara Allen membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Tapi kini ia malah dihadapkan dengan masalah yang ia pikir terlalu cepat terjadi.

Menghiraukan keheningan dan tatapan yang menusuk punggungnya, Kanda meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di _counter_ dapur dan berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Allen. Ia berdiri tepat di sampingnya, dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada disertai tatapan tajam yang ia persembahkan pada pemuda albino itu.

Allen hanya bisa mengernyit. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar menangkap kekesalan Kanda dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah berkata, ' _Kali ini apa_ _lagi yang kau lakukan,_ beansprout _?'_

Dengan ekspresi memelas, Allen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

' _Aku tidak melakukan apapun kali ini, sungguh!'_

Merasa tak ada gunanya menyalahkan Allen, Kanda pun menghela napas dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping pemuda tersebut. Tanpa melihat ekspresi ketiga tamu tak diundang itu, ia menggumam dengan sedikit keras.

"Ini semua adalah ide dari pak tua itu. Jangan tanya mengapa." Jelasnya singkat, semakin memperparah rasa bingung yang menyelimuti ketiga temannya.

Ia bisa mendengar bisikan halus dari Allen berupa, ' _Selalu menyalahkan Tiedoll-_ san _, eh?'_ yang ia sambut dengan dengusan.

Mengetahui betapa tak inginnya Kanda (dan dirinya) berlama-lama dalam situasi ini, Allen pun mengambil alih penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu baik dalam menentukan arah... jadi _ayah angkatku_ dan Tiedoll- _san_ memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik jika aku tinggal bersama Kanda, karena tidak ada lagi orang lain yang kukenal di sini..." ucapnya, memperjelas apa yang Kanda maksud dengan perkataannya tadi. Sementara itu, Kanda hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kau sudah tinggal di Inggris selama—berapa, 18 tahun? Dan kau tetap berhasil menghilang ketika kami memalingkan wajah darimu selama beberapa detik."

"B-Berisik, _BaKanda_! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bahwa jalanan di London lebih memusingkan daripada sebuah labirin!"

"Kau akan tetap tersesat di kedua tempat itu. Jadi tak ada gunanya membandingkan, _beansprout_."

"AP–!?"

Merasa bahwa keberadaan mereka mulai terlupakan, Lenalee pun menyuarakan protesnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Allen- _kun_ tinggal bersamamu, Kanda? Allen- _kun_ dan kami juga berteman, jadi tentu saja kami juga berhak tahu!"

Pertanyaan serta pernyataan tersebut juga disertai dengan suara dukungan dari kedua orang yang duduk di samping Lenalee. Dan tentu saja, hal itu hanya memperparah _mood_ seorang Kanda Yuu.

Ia menggeram, "Jika aku memberitahu kalian, maka kelinci bodoh di sebelah sana akan menggunakan _beansprout_ ("Namaku Allen!") sebagai alasan untuk datang ke tempat ini!" Jelasnya kesal sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut merah yang tertawa kikuk atas kebenaran dari ucapannya.

Lavi tak bisa menyangkalnya sama sekali. Malahan ia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia bisa mengunjungi Allen, sekaligus mengganggu teman baiknya—Kanda.

Ibaratnya seperti, 'sambil menyelam minum air.'

Setidaknya, begitulah ide yang terlintas di pikiran Lavi tepat setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Allen akan menjadi penempat tetap di apartemen ini.

 **.**

Minggu selanjutnya, Lavi pun memutuskan bahwa mereka harus melakukan 'pesta penyambutan Allen' yang sempat tertunda.

Dan artinya, mereka harus menginap di apartemen Kanda untuk mencapai hal tersebut.

Dan tentunya, Kanda akan menolak mentah-mentah semua ide konyol Lavi yang melibatkan apartemennya itu.

Dan tentu saja, Kanda tak mampu menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya ketika ia menyaksikan ekspresi lembut dan _excited_ Allen yang hanya tersenyum selama mendengar rencana yang telah dipersiapkan Lavu untuknya.

Pemuda keturunan Jepang tersebut hanya bisa mengutuk Lavi sepuas mungkin di dalam hatinya. Dan sedikit banyak, ia juga menyalahkan kepolosan Allen yang muncul setiap ia bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Namun hanya Kanda yang tahu, betapa jauhnya pianis muda itu dari kata 'polos'. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja, Kanda sudah bisa merasakan rambut-rambut halus di lehernya berdiri.

' _Mungkin ada baiknya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang ini,'_ pikirnya.

Dan pesta penyambutan itu berjalan sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan Kanda. Berisik, mengesalkan, dan tidak bermanfaat sama sekali baginya. Meski begitu, Allen terlihat sangat menikmati semua itu. Apalagi dengan beragam makanan dan cemilan yang tersedia untuk memuaskan hasrat kulinernya.

Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling bercerita, makan, bermain _game_ sederhana seperti _card game_ (yang Kanda maklumi ketika dimenangkan oleh Allen) atau _game console_ (yang menjadi ajang berdarah di sebuah _game_ horor), lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton film _thriller_ (yang merupakan salah satu _genre_ yang dapat ditolerir Kanda) yang berujung pada terenggutnya kesadaran mereka pada pertengahan film.

Tak ada satupun yang terbangun pada malam itu, hingga pagi hari yang diawali oleh Lenalee. Ia duduk di ujung sofa, sehingga membuatnya bisa tidur bersandar pada tangan sofa tersebut—mengakibatkan rasa pegal pada lehernya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya terbangun, lalu menelusuri pemandangan yang tak terlihat sama seperti malam sebelumnya.

Mulai dari Lavi yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidur terlentang di atas permukaan karpet. Lalu Alma di sebelah gadis itu yang sedikit bersandar pada bahu Kanda, serta Allen yang masih tertidur dan terlihat begitu nyaman—dengan posisi yang paling manis sekaligus sulit dipercaya oleh Lenalee.

Allen memeluk kedua lututnya hingga ke dada, dengan posisi badan yang condong ke arah kiri. Dan di sebelah kirinya, terdapat Kanda yang juga mencondong ke arah kanan sehingga bisa dikatakan bahwa Allen bergumul ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Allen pun juga bersemayam dengan nyamannya di ceruk leher Kanda, sementara ia menjadikan puncak kepala pemuda albino tersebut sebagai sandaran untuk dagunya.

Pemandangan tersebut sukses membuat Lenalee sadar dari rasa kantuk sepenuhnya. Yang mengakibatkan dirinya langsung mengguncang lembut Alma dan Lavi—berniat membangunkan mereka berdua tanpa mengganggu dua sejoli lainnya.

Alma perlahan terbangun dan dengan tenangnya mulai meregangkan lengan serta bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Sementara Lavi langsung merespon dengan rengekan kecil ketika Lenalee mencoba membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Lena—mfhh!?"

Lenalee langsung bergegas menyumpal mulut pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan salah satu bantal yang bertebaran di sekitar sana. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Lavi sudah mulai sadar, ia pun mengisyaratkan pemuda tersebut untuk tetap tenang sambil menunjuk ke arah Allen dan Kanda.

Alma yang sudah sadar sesaat setelah terbangun tadi hanya bisa terdiam saat kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan yang terbilang ajaib itu. Ia bahkan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa ia telah sadar dari dunia mimpinya. Lavi hampir saja berteriak, jika saja Lenalee tidak memberinya tatapan tajam penuh dengan aura yang mengancam. Namun ia tetap menunjuk kedua temannya yang masih tertidur itu dengan ekspresi wajah seolah dunia akan segera menemui akhirnya. Ia berniat meminta penjelasan dari Lenalee, namun menyerah ketika gadis itu sama-sama terlihat tidak percayanya dengannya.

Namun kemudian otaknya yang terbilang jenius itu mulai merangkai semua misteri tentang Allen, serta hubungannya dengan Kanda. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lavi untuk mencurigai hubungan sebenarnya yang dimiliki oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Lenalee, yang mulai berpikir bahwa kedua temannya itu memiliki perasaan yang 'spesial' antara satu sama lainnya.

Lain halnya dengan Alma, yang langsung bangkit dari keterkejutannya dan merasa lega mengenai opininya terhadap saudara angkat serta teman barunya itu.

' _Syukurlah… sekarang kau sudah memiliki teman yang kau percayai sepenuh hatimu, Yuu…'_

Alma hanya tersenyum bangga dengan pemikirannya, meski ia masih terlalu naif untuk menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan Lavi pun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan langka itu dengan memotret bukti nyata yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai bahan godaan (atau bahan _blackmailing_ ) kepada kedua temannya itu. Sepuas-puasnya, sebelum singa yang tertidur itu bangun dan menerkamnya hingga ia menjadi serpihan tulang dan daging.

.

Black Order University merupakan salah satu universitas yang paling terkenal di dunia. Jadi tak heran jika orang-orang ternama dari berbagai belahan dunia memasuki tempat tersebut. Namun tetap saja, akan ada salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut yang dipuja kehadirannya oleh banyak orang.

Termasuk Allen Walker.

Beberapa minggu ia menetap di sana, dan namanya kian menyebar seiring waktu berjalan. Di usianya yang begitu muda, seluruh dunia telah mengetahui dan mengakui kejeniusannya. Belum lagi dengan tata krama seorang _gentleman_ Inggris yang ia emban, semakin membuat berbagai wanita jatuh akan pesonanya.

Namun ia juga terkenal dengan keunikan penampilannya. Dari sepasang iris berwarna _silver_ yang menunjukkan kehangatan, lalu surai seputih salju yang membingkai wajah tampan nan manis itu. Bahkan bekas luka bersambung tato yang berbentuk pentagram di mata kirinya itu juga membuat banyak orang merasa terpesona.

Sehingga kini, ia telah berhasil menciptakan kumpulan _stalker_ yang begitu tidak professional dalam bidangnya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, orang-orang itu lebih didominasi oleh kaum adam sepertinya. Yang tentu saja merupakan pemuda-pemuda dengan tipe ideal yaitu dirinya.

Bagaima ia bisa mengetahui semua ini?

Simpel. Ia sudah menyadari keberadaan para _stalker_ itu sejak pertama kali hal itu terjadi. Dengan _skill_ yang telah diasah selama bertahun-tahun, tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan dimana orang-orang itu bersembunyi, serta bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari mereka.

Tidak jarang ia memuji 'kelebihan' yang ia peroleh dari—ehem, _ayah angkatnya_ , yang begitu _luar biasa_ itu. Karena meskipun ia memiliki penghasilan yang besar, Cross Marian selalu berhasil menemukan cara untuk melakukan pengeluaran yang lebih besar pula. Waspada terhadap sekitar serta kecerdikan dalam berbaur dan melarikan diri dari ancaman penagih utang-lah yang membuat _skill_ -nya bisa meningkat seperti saat ini.

Ia juga tak terlalu khawatir jika kumpulan _stalker_ itu melakukan sesuatu yang agresif padanya, karena selama ini ia selalu bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Kanda saat mereka melakukan _sparring_.

Justru yang ia khawatirkan adalah makhluk bernama Kanda Yuu itu sendiri.

Jika pria itu sampai tahu seberapa banyaknya pria lain yang menguntit dirinya di manapun ia berada (khususnya di kawasan Black Order University), siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Mengingat betapa tingginya tingkat keposesifan yang ia miliki, bisa-bisa seluruh dunia akan mengetahui siapa kekasih yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Allen Walker dari mata internasional.

Dan hal itu sangat ingin sekali ia hindari, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hah…" desah Allen, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Ia sudah lelah diikuti seperti ini, karena selama di Inggris dulu ia tak pernah mendapat _stalker_ yang begitu terobsesi padanya seperti orang-orang di sini. Bahkan paparazzi yang selama ini ia hadapi pun tidak separah ini.

' _Apa mungkin itu karena orang-orang di Inggris yang terlalu sopan…?'_

Namun mengingat betapa mengerikannya perlakuan yang ia terima semasa kecil dulu, Allen langsung membuang opini itu.

Karena itulah, hari ini pianis muda itu berniat untuk menghadapi para _stalker_ yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya. Ia berencana untuk menolah dan 'mengancam' mereka secara halus, agar secara perlahan kumpulan orang-orang itu akan berkurang dan habis sepenuhnya.

Ia sudah memiliki _pidato_ yang tepat untuk disampaikan nanti, jadi ia tak terlalu khawatir mengenai hal itu. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melarikan diri dari teman-temannya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu tinggi itu. Terutama Lavi.

Mengenai Kanda, Allen juga tak terlalu khawatir karena pria itu kini tengan menjalani latihan kendo sebagai persiapan untuk turnamen nasional nanti. Jadi Allen tidak akan bertemu dengannya sampai kira-kira sejam lagi.

Waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk 'berpidato' pada para _stalker_ -nya.

Karenanya, setelah ia berhasil menyelinap dari teman-temannya dengan alasan pergi ke toilet, Allen pun langsung bergegas pergi menuju salah satu taman belakang yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang. Biasanya, kemana pun ia pergi—bahkan ke tempat umum sekalipun—pasti akan ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. Karena itulah ia bisa 'berpidato' sepuas hatinya di tempat yang sepi, dengan keyakinan bahwa para _stalker_ itu pasti akan mendengarnya dari kejauhan.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak diantisipasi oleh Allen adalah, kemungkinan untuk tersesat.

Setelah ia melarikan diri ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju, pianis muda itu malah berakhir di belakang bangunan kayu yang ia yakini belum pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Saat itulah ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar.

"…ini di mana?" gumamnya pasrah.

Meski di sini juga merupakan tempat yang sepi, Allen masih bisa mendengar banyak suara dari dalam bangunan tersebut. Artinya, ada sekumpulan manusia yang tengah beraktivitas di dalamnya saat ini. Dan Allen tidak mungkin bisa melakukan rencananya di tempat ini, mengingat tingginya resiko bahwa ia bisa didengar oleh orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan.

Allen juga segera menghilangkan pilihan untuk kembali. Karena dalam kondisi seperti ini, biasanya ia akan semakin tersesat ke tempat-tempat aneh yang akan selalu membuatnya jera.

Akhirnya pemuda albino tersebut memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding kayu bangunan itu.

"Aahhh! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana!? Lavi dan yang lainnya pasti sudah curiga karena aku masih belum kembali… dia pasti akan mengecek ke toilet dan menemukan bahwa aku tidak ada di sana! Jika aku berkata padanya bahwa aku tersesat, aku tidak akan bisa memperlihatkan wajahku lagi di hadapannya!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan frustasi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali, dan tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa.

Lalu kemudian, ia pun ingat bahwa ada beberapa orang yang berada di dalam bangunan kayu di belakangnya itu. Mungkin jika ia jujur dan berkata bahwa ia memang tersesat, mereka akan—

"Hmm… tersesat lagi, _beansprout_?"

Sebuah suara baritone yang langsung dikenali oleh Allen tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Hal itu langsung membuatnya menolehkan pandangan menuju salah satu sudut bangunan tersebut, di mana seorang Kanda Yuu dengan seringai khas-nya tengah menyandar ke dinding—masih mengenakan _keikogi*_ berwarna biru serta _hakama**_ berwarna hitam. Kali ini rambutnya yang panjang itu tergerai bebas, dengan keringat yang mengalir pada dahi dan pelipisnya.

Allen bersumpah ia hampir saja _menerjang_ pria itu jika saja kebingungan tidak menghalanginya.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu selama beberapa saat. Lalu Allen pun menyadari hal yang belum diketahuinya selama ini.

Bangunan dengan dinding kayu yang ia temukan hari ini merupakan _dojo_ tempat latihan klub kendo di universitas ini. Dan ia baru mengetahuinya, karena belum pernah sekali pun Kanda mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"K-Kanda…?"

Melihat ekspresi bingung yang kini diperlihatkan oleh Allen, Kanda pun secara perlahan berjalan menuju posisinya dengan eskpresi terhibur.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah melewati daerah di sekitar sini sebelumnya…. Jadi aman untuk berasumsi bahwa kau ada di sini bukan untuk melihatku berlatih, bukan?" Jelasnya, kini telah berada tepat di hadapan Allen. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di permukaan dinding kayu untuk memerangkap pianis itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ah… tipikal _kabe-don***_ yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang.

Allen hanya merengut kesal, dan langsung melupakan seluruh rencana yang telah ia susun tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. Kanda menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas kini sudah bersarang di puncak kepala Allen, mengacak pelan surai seputih salju itu.

"Aku bisa mendengar suara berisikmu itu dari dalam, bodoh." Jawabnya simpel, namun sanggup membuat wajah pemuda albino itu merona karena malu.

Kanda mendengus geli ketika melihat ekspresi lucu yang digunakan Allen saat ini.

"Kenapa kau malah cemberut?"

"Aku tidak cemberut!"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, _sprout_."

"Namaku ALLEN! Dan aku tidak merajuk!"

"Ya, ya… terserah."

"Arghh! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan—"

Dan lalu dimulailah racauan bebas oleh Allen. Tanpa memedulikannya, Kanda pun melirik ke sekitarnya dengan dahi berkerut ketika ia menemukan kehadiran dari orang-orang yang tak diundang. Ia selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri siapa pun itu yang selalu membuntuti mereka, karena Allen sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi kini ia pikir semua ini harus segera dihentikan.

Mengingat betapa tidak sukanya Kanda ketika ada yang mengganggu privasinya.

Lalu tanpa basa-basi, pria itupun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Allen—otomatis memutus racauan bebas pemuda itu.

"—mphh!"

Sontak, pianis muda itu langsung terlonjak kaget akan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Kanda. Namun ketika ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, Allen pun langsung menutup kelompak matanya dan membalas ciuman dari pria itu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang milik Kanda.

"Mmn…"

Terbuai akan kegiatan yang memabukkan itu, Allen pun benar-benar lupa sama sekali terhadap masalah _stalker_ serta kekesalannya pada Kanda. Ia bahkan tak menyadari suara jepretan yang berasal tak jauh dari sana. Juga suara tarikan napas dari beberapa orang.

Kanda, tentu saja menyadarinya. Namun sayang sekali, ia tak peduli. Pria itu kini sedang sibuk mencumbui bibir kekasihnya, melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu menyatukan lidah mereka dengan sedikit tarian hingga membuat keduanya sulit untuk bernapas. Ketika merasakan kedua kaki Allen yang sudah lemas itu siap untuk membawa tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, Kanda segera mengunci salah satu lengannya pada pinggang pemuda itu—membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel tanpa celah.

Allen hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara erangan yang—menurut Kanda—begitu erotis, meskipun saat ini ia sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Ia sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini, karena semenjak kedatangannya jarang sekali ia bisa bermesraan dengan Kanda seperti sekarang. Apalagi ketika teman-teman barunya selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya selama 24 jam. Selain hal itu menguras energinya, ia juga menjadi kesulitan untuk menyempatkan diri berduaan saja bersama Kanda.

 _Well_ , kecuali saat berada di tempat tidur.

Merasa tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Allen pun berusaha untuk melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan Kanda dengan susah payah—karena pria brengsek di hadapannya itu sama sekali tak merasa puas dengan ciuman mereka. Dengan geraman ringan dan keterpaksaan, Kanda pun membebaskan pianis muda itu dan membiarkannya untuk bersandar pada dadanya sementara mereka berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

Kanda melirik kepala putih yang tengah beristirahat itu, lalu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia pun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada surai seputih salju itu, merasakan tubuh Allen yang semakin rileks dalam dekapannya.

Ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara mengganggu dari orang-orang yang menguntit Allen, namun ia bisa mendengar suara samar dari dalam dojo kendo yang menandakan bahwa latihan akan segera berakhir.

Ia mendesah pelan, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ayo pulang, _Allen_..."

Kanda bisa merasakan tubuh Allen yang sedikit menegang, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli untuk menggoda pemuda itu.

Ia lebih memikirkan masalah yang akan datang beberapa jam dari sekarang.

 **.**

Pada zaman seperti saat ini, berita dapat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia hanya dalam hitungan detik. Apalagi jika berita itu melibatkan seorang figur terkenal yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan wanita dan pria.

Di apartemen, Allen baru saja selesai memasak makan malam yang membuat perutnya berbunyi selama proses pembuatan. Ia begitu berterima kasih kepada Tiedoll yang dulu mempertaruhkan nyawa—dan dapurnya—untuk mengajari pianis muda itu memasak. Mengingat sampai ia berumur 15 tahun, pemuda itu mendapat larangan khusus dari Cross untuk tidak menyentuh kompor serta peralatan masak lainnya—kecuali _microwave_.

"Airnya masih hangat, jadi kau sebaiknya langsung mandi, _beansprout_. Sebelum air liurmu melapisi makan malam itu," ucap Kanda yang muncul dari koridor hanya dengan menggunakan _sweatpants_ serta handuk yang mengalungi leher—sesekali digunakan untuk mengusap rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih basah.

Allen menatapnya tajam, dan menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas selama perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi. Kanda hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat sikap pianis muda itu. Meski terkadang sikap kekanakannya membuat Allen terlihat imut—dan Kanda tak akan pernah mengakuinya—ada kalanya hal itu membuat Kanda sedikit kesal dan geram.

Namun mengingat sebagian besar alasan dari sikap Allen disebabkan olehnya, pria itu lebih sering mentolerirnya.

Dan mengingat hal besar apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia sudah bisa membayangkan amarah yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pintu depan apartemen miliknya berbunyi.

Kanda hanya menghela napas, menyiapkan diri menghadapi makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan yang tengah menantinya di luar sana. Ia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah _t-shirt_ polos berwarna hitam, lalu melempar handuk di lehernya dengan sembarang ke atas tempat tidur. Dan ketika bel kembali berbunyi dengan tidak sabarnya, pemuda itu bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut tidak senang.

Lalu seperti dugaannya, sosok Alma, Lavi, dan Lenalee langsung menyambutnya. Dengan ekspresi antara _shock_ , bingung, dan kesal. Terkecuali untuk Lavi yang hanya memberinya seringaian 'ternyata-kecurigaanku-telah-terbukti'.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami, apa maksud dari ini!?" tanya Alma dan Lenalee secara bersamaan, dan hampir membuat Kanda membanting pintunya di depan wajah orang-orang itu. _Hampir_.

Namun ketika ia melihat layar _handphone_ Lenalee yang berada di hadapannya, Kanda tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum kepuasannya.

Di sana, terlihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Allen yang tengah terjebak dalam ciuman 'ringan' mereka sore tadi.

Dan menurut Kanda, siapapun yang mengambil foto tersebut telah melakukan pekerjaan yang sempurna.

 **.**

Allen telah membayangkan makanan-makanan lezat di atas meja makan akan menyambutnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar. Apa yang tidak ia bayangkan adalah, ketiga orang temannya yang tengah duduk di sofa apartemen Kanda. Dan dengan beberapa cangkir teh yang telah tersedia di atas meja.

Mengingat bahwa Kanda bukanlah tuan rumah yang baik, pasti Alma atau Lenalee yang membuatnya. Alapagi salah satu teh menggunakan cangkir kesayangannya, jadi pasti kehadirannya telah dinanti selama ini.

Dan sebelum pemuda itu sempat bertanya, _handphone_ yang ia letakkan di _counter_ dapur berbunyi—menandakan pesan masuk. Ia pergi sebentar untuk mengambilnya dan bertambah bingung ketika pengirim pesan tersebut adalah Lenalee.

"Umm… Lenalee? Kenapa—"

"Allen- _kun._ Aku ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai foto yang baru saja kukirim padamu."

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Allen merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Ia pun mulai berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kanda. Dengan segera ia buka pesan tersebut, hanya untuk disambut dengan sebuah foto yang menyangkut dirinya dan Kanda. Tengah berciuman, di belakang dojo kendo universitas mereka.

Seketika, warna pun mulai menghilang dari wajah pianis muda tersebut. Ia menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan ia dapat merasakan tatapan dari ketiga orang tersebut menusuk padanya.

Melihat bahwa Allen tidak dapat memberi respon apapun, Kanda pun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Ia pun berniat untuk mengambil alih, sebagai sikap untuk menebus perbuatannya. Serta karena ia merasa _sedikit_ bersalah pada kekasihnya.

"Sebelum kalian bertanya, ya. Apa yang kalian lihat benar-benar persis seperti yang terjadi. Dan tidak, tidak ada yang tahu tentang 'hubungan' kami selain Tiedoll, Marie, Daisya, dan kerabat _beansprout_. Jadi hentikan dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu!" Jelasnya dengan singkat dan jelas, namun mampu membuat ketiga orang tamunya menatap dengan kaget.

Tidak mudah bagi Kanda untuk menjelaskan sesuatu (mengingat betapa merepotkannya hal itu), sehingga ia cenderung menyerahkan tugas tersebut pada seseorang. Karena itulah mereka memberi tatapan menuntut pada Allen, yang biasanya akan selalu melakukan tersebut dengan senang hati.

Mendengar betapa tidak sopannya perkataan Kanda, Allen langsung menatapnya tajam disertai dengan injakan kecil pada kakinya. Meski hal itu hanya membuat Kanda berjengit dan mendecih padanya.

Allen pun memberi tatapan penuh rasa bersalah pada temannya, "Maaf karena kami menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian… tapi _ayah angkat_ ku tidak mengizinkan kami untuk memberi tahu siapapun tentang hubungan kami, mengingat betapa merepotkannya media massa di luar sana… meski kini berkat _seseorang_ —"

"Tch!"

"—semuanya telah menjadi sia-sia. Bahkan keluarga kami baru mengetahui tentang hubungan kami setelah Kanda memutuskan untuk bertunangan denganku… Jadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Jelasnya dengan nada yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang tulus.

Namun sepertinya, ia menjelaskan dengan terlalu 'rinci'. Mengingat yang ia dapatkan setelah itu adalah erangan dari Kanda serta ekspresi tersesat dari ketiga temannya.

"Tunangan…?"

"Kalian bukannya berpacaran, tapi bertunangan!?"

"Aku… aku tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi, Yuu…"

Allen semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar semua itu.

Lalu Alma yang lebih cepat pulih dari kekagetannya, bertanya pada Allen. "Tapi, jika kalian bertunangan… bukankah seharusnya kalian menggunakan cincin?"

Kanda dan Allen saling bertatap muka sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian mereka. Dan di sanalah benda yang dipertanyakan oleh Alma berada, menggantung tanpa dosa dan berhasil tersembunyi dari kekejaman dunia luar.

"Karena terlalu mencolok jika dipakai di jari, kami memutuskan untuk mengalungkannya seperti ini." Jawab Allen dengan sederhana. Hal ini semakin membuat ketiga tamu tersebut tercengang, seakan-akan ide tentang hubungan Allen dan Kanda saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Dan Lavi pun memutuskan untuk mengganti suasana yang canggung tersebut.

"Wow… aku benar-benar terkesan, Yuu! Selama ini kau berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang luar biasa dan bisa menyembunyikannya dariku! Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh besar—OUCH! WAJAHKU!"

Sebuah cangkir tidak bersalah pun menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Kanda untuk dilemparkan pada wajah menyebalkan Lavi. Saying sekali, tidak hanya mendapatkan memar di wajahnya, Lavi juga harus mengorbankan kulit dan pakaiannya pada air teh yang masih terasa panas.

Dan seperti biasa, chaos pun dimulai.

"KUBUNUH KAU, _RABBIT_!"

"AH! Kanda, yang kau lempar barusan adalah cangkir kesayanganku, bodoh!"

"Kau melukai wajah tampanku, Yuu!"

"Kanda! Cipratan tehnya mengenai pakaianku, jadi hentikan itu!"

"Lena… kupikir bukan itu yang harus kita khawatirkan saat ini…"

 _Groowwll~_

"Ugh… aku lapar…"

Di sudut ruang apartemen itu, sepasang kucing tengah duduk manis menyaksikan tontonan dari manusia kesayangan mereka, dengan ekspresi sedikit bosan dan ekor berbulu yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

' _Manusia memang aneh.'_ Pikir keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Lavi pun menyaksikan Allen yang tengah menghisap makan malamnya seperti _black hole_ , serta Kanda yang menikmati soba-nya dengan kekesalan yang masih tersisa.

Lavi tahu ini adalah tindakan bunuh diri, tapi hei! Jangan salahkan dirinya! Salahkanlah rasa penasaran tinggi yang telah sering membawanya ke dalam masalah.

Lavi melirik kedua temannya yang lain, mendapati Alma dan Lenalee yang malah dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil menonton siaran drama yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

' _Ughh…'_ Lavi benar-benar tidak sanggup, jika ia harus menahan lebih lama lagi pertanyaan yang telah bersemayam di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia juga mencintai nyawanya, dan mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia pasti akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya kali ini.

Tapi ia sangat penasaran. Sangat sangat sangat penasaran.

Mungkin… jawabannya akan setimpal dengan resikonya?

Meski nyawanya akan menjadi teruhannya?

'… _.'_

' _Ah. Tentu saja jawabannya akan setimpal.'_

Dan ia pun mengeluarkan pertanyaan mematikan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan hal _itu_?"

Ahh… akhirnya ia bisa merasa lega setelah menyampaikannya.

Seketika, Allen pun tersedak dan langsung berubah menjadi tomat raksasa—baik karena malu maupun karena kesulitan untuk bernapas. Kanda hanya terdiam, tapi tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap memburu Lavi saat itu juga.

Mengingat ia adalah mangsa dan Kanda adalah predatornya (ternyata julukan _rabbit_ ada benarnya juga), Lavi pun segera berlari sejauh mungkin demi keselamatan nyawanya. Alma dan Lenalee hanya menghela napas tanpa memedulikan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Namun ekspresi tak ternilai dari Allen telah meyakinkan Lavi bahwa, ya. Semua ini setimpal dengan resikonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 ***keikogi: seragam untuk beladiri di jepang, dalam kasus kanda cuma berupa atasan.**

 ****hakama: bawahan pakaian yang terdiri dari rok lipit lebar, untuk laki-laki dipakai di bawah pinggang, sedangkan perempuan pas di pinggang.**

 *****kabe-don: ituloh, nahan orang ke dinding sambil diperangkap supaya nggk bisa kabur/blush**

Wah. 8k words. Saya berhasil ngetik fanfic oneshot 8k words. Yullen lagi…*shock* Untung ada autosave di , kalau nggak saya pasti nangis harus ngulang ngetik ini lagi gara2 mati lampu…/curhat

Tapi serius, leher dan tangan saya pegel banget ngetik ini fic, apalagi jari-jari saya *kebas* padahal ini ngetiknya udah nyicil(?) selama 3 hari /lol

Ehem. Oke. Saya tahu minggu ini saya harusnya fokus belajar untuk uts, tapi mau gimana lagi yah. Saya tergoda/plak

Tapi kira-kira kanda dan allen sadar nggak ya, kalau saya juga termasuk ke dalam kumpulan stalkernya? *gulp* *tawacanggung*

Oke, oke. Saya pergi deh. Mau lanjut ngetik silent melody /lol /dilempar

Mohon maaf atas segala macam typo dan kesalahan pengejaan yang kalian temukan, ya. Tolong salahkan autocorrect di saya. Saya juga capek baca ulang soalnya /ups

Thanks for reading! Jangan lupa tinggal jejak yaaa! ;)

Sign,

MeganeD


End file.
